Dwarf
Dwarves (or dwarfs) are race of little people. They are generally kind creatures, with a occasional grumpy temperament, and have much skill in crafts such as mining. Dwarves have a bad reputation for stealing treasureNarrator (KQ1AGI): "Dwarfs are quick, little guys who will try to take your treasure.", Narrator (KQ2):"Dwarves have a bad reputation for stealing treasure.", as some of the poorer dwarves employ themselves as thieves, bandits, and desperados.KQC2E, pg These dwarves are known to be quick and agile, and short, massive, and ugly, with even uglier temper.KQC1E, pg 21 Background Dwarfs are one of little people. Dwarfs are closely related to the dark elves and gnomes, and the three races are often confused. Some theories even say they are the same race, but they do seem to be distinct in Daventry. They stand around four feet or so in height, but weigh well over one hundred pounds - most of it muscle. The majority of dwarfs live underground, but many live in the rockier hills and mountains. There are even some dwarfs that live in the deeper parts of some forests, but they are rare. Dwarfs are renowned for their surly dispositions, short tempers, and mistrust of humans.King's Quest Companion, Second Edition, pg460 Dwarfs have eyes for darkness, they are able to see in the dark.KOS, 291 Though dwarfs are fast and agile; after a short sprint, dwarves usually just give up, their stubby legs moving them fast but not far.KQC1E, pg 21 At one time dwarves, including the dwarf lived in Daventry attempting to steal from those traveling the land. Another little dwarf (perhaps the same one) lived in Kolyma inside of a tree house there, and also attempted to rob travelers. The Seven Dwarfs live in Tamir where they mine for diamonds, and live together inside of a house built inside of a tree. The fire dwarves are a mean and cruel people that live in the Barren Region. They have stout bodies and can swing heavy and powerful hammers, and others use flaming firebows. They are well armored, and can withstand heavy attacks. The gnomes were originally categorized under dwarfs. The physician Paracelsus originally gave them their name and differentiated them from dwarfs in the fifteenth century.KQC2E, pg Imps eat dwarves, they cook them, otherwise the meat would be too tough. Trolls enjoy eating raw dwarf or dried dwarf on a stone plate.KoS, 173 Behind the scenes Dwarves is a plural name used for the dwarfs in the second manual for KQ1, during Romancing the ThroneNarrator (KQ2):"Dwarves have a bad reputation for stealing treasure.", Mask of EternityUriel/Archon, and Kingdom of Sorrow.KoS, 173 In the original manual for KQ1 PCjr, within KQ1AGI/SCI, and within KQ4 the dwarves are referred to as 'dwarfs'. In the King's Quest Companion, they are referred as 'dwarves' in the KQ1 and KQ2 novel, and also 'dwarfs' in other sections. "Dwarves" are also mentioned in the original manual for The Wizard and the Princess, as being possibly inhabitants of Serenia, but are not seen in the game.bow might be useful in battling dwarves (who knows? - many strange beasts have been sighted around Serenia!). Although none are seen in the game, this was used as example of what an Adventure might be able to do in the game (without giving away any details). Dwarves may actually live in Serenia, if Dwarf's Shoes are any indication. In KQ1 and KQ2, the dwarves race is said to be a gruff, evil race of thieves. The Seven Dwarfs in KQ4 are quite different than KQ1 dwarfs (though they initially are fairly gruff and angry towards Rosella). The dwarves in KQ8 are much closer in personality to the dwarves in KQ1 and KQ2; but physically different. In the original PCjr manual of King's Quest 1 its stated that Graham would be encountering dangerous dwarfs of Daventry (which states that actually more than one appears in the game, although they all look the same). The King's Quest Companion mentions that Graham may encounter dwarves (plural), it mentions at least two, a small dwarf and his wife. In the game Graham can encounter the dwarf in two places in the game (in one screen in the overworld map, and on the staircase). 'Dwarves' are mentioned in Kingdom of Sorrow, in a couple of instances the imps discussing their recipes for how to cook dwarf, and Dunstan comparing himself to dwarves, and pointing out he doesn't have eyes for the darkness. Dwarfs are beings of the Norse mythology, related to the earth, metals and stones of which they were smiths. Dwarves appear in many fairy tales and other fantasy worlds. The scene with Rosella who entered their empty house and tidied it, is taken from the fairytale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Tolkien wrote much about his Dwarves' history and made them so famous, that his incorrect plural (Dwarves) replaced the proper one (Dwarfs) in our folklore . Though it should be noted that technically the proper plural for Dwarves was actually (Dwarrows), and was the one Tolkien originally was going to use in his books. The preface to the Hobbit actually explains his reasoning for developing the term Dwarves rather than using Dwarfs in that it was specifically a middle-earth term, rather than an English term. Some Tolkien scholars however, believe that he only tried to find a justification for his mistake, since he later admitted that Dwarves was not deliberate. Dwarves (unofficial) Dwarfs appear in the fan games, see Dwarf (unofficial) References Category:Dwarfs Category:King's Questions Category:Races (KQ1) Category:Races (KQ2) Category:Races (KQ4) Category:Races (KQ8) Category:Races (TKQC) Category:Races (KOS)